


Last Summer

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abides By "Qrow is Ruby's Father" Theory, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Previous Alcohol Adiction, RWBY Uncommon Ships, v7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Qrow sits on the steps to the Schnee Manor, reliving old days.(Set during the ball at the Schnee Manor)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Last Summer

Qrow sat on the steps to the Manor, glad to have had the will power to say no when asked if he wanted wine. It made it easier that he didn't like wine, but right then, any alcohol at all would have been a help. 

Then, of course, Summer's ghost was always helpful. Her Semblance had been particularly powerful, and she'd been able to project her Aura out of her body to go around and do stuff. She was incorporeal, and could choose who to talk to. 

Her slightly transparent form sat beside him. Summer's projection had, in more recent years, become a little more ghost-like. She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up, Summer?" he asked. 

Summer bit her lip. "I've...been thinking."

"About what?"

"You should tell her."

Qrow didn't need to ask for clarification. He instinctively knew what she was talking about. "Summer, I don't want to do that to her," he said. 

"Ruby should know who her real father is. Taiyang only didn't tell her when she was little because you were still really messed up. But you've gotten better. You'd do her proud as a dad, Qrow."

"I like the sound of 'Uncle Qrow'," he muttered. 

"You have two nieces," Summer laughed. She punched his shoulder, forgetting again that she was incorporeal, letting her fist go right through his shoulder. 

"I'm not exactly daddy material, Summer," Qrow muttered. "I'm more uncle than anything else. Uncle and mentor."

"Uncle Qrow?" a voice called. Qrow turned to look at Ruby, who was coming down the steps. Thankfully, she didn't appear to have heard any of his and Summer's conversation. 

"What's up, kiddo?" Qrow told his oblivious daughter. Ruby sat beside him, right on Summer's projection, which faded out and reappeared on her other side. 

"I was wanting to see if you were okay," she said. Ruby looked at him. "So...are you?"

"Yeah," Qrow said. 

"Hey! You did good," Ruby said, punching his shoulder. Unlike Summer's projection, her fist actually hit his shoulder. 

"Told you so," Summer said, smiling. "Your lover and your daughter both agree on this, Qrow." 

They'd never actually married, Qrow realized. Neither had Summer ever been married Tai. That lie had been invented early on, after Qrow's heavy drinking problems had started. So Ruby would grow up with a dad she could be proud of, and Yang would grow up with a mother. He'd planned on eventually telling them. 

Then Summer had died. He didn't know what had killed her. She'd never told him, no matter how much he nagged. But with her dead, he definitely couldn't tell them. 

Of course, this would also mean telling Ruby and Yang that they weren't sisters, and were, instead, cousins. 

"I know I did good, doesn't change the craving," Qrow said, looking away. 

Summer frowned. "Please, Qrow. Tell her."

"Ruby..." Qrow sighed. "Did we ever tell you what your mom's Semblance was?"

Ruby frowned. "No. Where's this coming from?"

"Her Semblance allowed her to send her mind and soul out of her body," Qrow explained. "She could go out and listen in on things she wasn't supposed too, see things she wasn't supposed too. It came in handy, cause she, later on, learned how to keep people from being able to see her projection."

"Handy," Ruby said, sounding suspicious. "Why are you telling me this?"

Qrow pointed behind her. On his cue, Summer made herself visible to Ruby. 

Ruby's look of happiness was worth it, Qrow decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Qrow is Ruby's father, but at this point, it wouldn't surprise me if he would. Ruby looks mostly like her mother, as said by multiple characters, and Summer and Qrow share some similarities in appearance. As a side note, I also thought it would be cool if Summer's Semblance was some sort of astral projection, and she continued talking to Qrow after her death.   
> As always, if you have an uncommon ship you'd like to see me write(or just one that's not likely to ever be canon), leave a comment, I'll see about writing a one-shot about it!


End file.
